


Paint and Charcoal

by Asylum_Regular



Series: For Tumblr Senpais [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Server!Levi, artist!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an art student and is almost always covered in paint and/or charcoal. He stops by this pizza place to grab some food. Levi works there and hates Eren on sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint and Charcoal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Краски и уголь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839506) by [Hypericum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypericum/pseuds/Hypericum)



> For: Pickletea
> 
> This work is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance for any. 
> 
> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and gain nothing but joy from the writing and posting of this work.

Eren enters the pizza parlor with a bounce in his step. He’d been working all day, sketching and painting and drawing. He was sure that there were splatters of paint on his face, in his hair, everywhere. He could see some smudges of charcoal on his hands and jeans and he did remember rubbing his face a few times since he had worked with the charcoal so it must be on his face too. 

He only has to wait a few minutes, lost in thought, before he hears someone clear their throat to his right. He looks over and a short man with black hair is looking down at him pointedly, pen tapping against the notepad he held. “Welcome to Erwin’s, what would you like to order today?”

“Erm, can I have a medium pepperoni pizza?” He nearly stutters and he regrets not taking a shower before he left because the man is, honestly, really hot and he’s sure he looks like an absolute mess.

“Anything to drink?” The man asks, sounding utterly bored.

“A coke, please.” He says, catching the name on the man’s name tag, Levi.

“I’ll bring your drink over soon and your pizza will be out shortly.” The man walks away, steps short and precise.

\---000---

Levi brings his drinks over just a few minutes later and begins to walk away immediately after setting it down. 

“Waiter, will my pizza be long?” Eren can’t help but ask, he had left in the middle of a painting because his stomach wouldn’t shut up and his fingers itch to pick his paintbrush up again.

“No sir, it will be round.”Levi says curtly, turning back around to face Eren “Have a nice day.” With that Levi is walking away again and Eren swears he heard the man mutter “dumbass” as he walks away.

Eren sighs and picks up his drink, sipping at it for only a few seconds before he puts it back down and pulls out the sketchbook from the bag at his side. He’s so distracted sketching at he doesn’t realize when Levi comes over and sets the pizza in front of him, walking away as soon as it is fully on the table.

The smell wafts to his nose and he reaches a hand up to snag a piece of the pizza, other hand still moving his pencil over the paper with a single minded determination. He munches his way through half of the pizza before he is finished drawing and He looks up to realize the check is already on the table. He puts the necessary money into the small black folder along with a generous tip before shoving what is left of his pizza into the take-a-long box that is also there. He hesitates slightly before tearing the drawing out of his sketchbook and placing it face down under the check, grabbing his food and nearly running out of the restaurant, ears a flaming red that stretches across his cheek bones.

\---000---

Levi walks over to the booth where that messy brat had been sitting, grabbing the check and glancing down at the paper face down under it. He picks it up to find that the paper is actually quite thick and heavier than he had expected. He flips it over to find a highly detailed rendition of his face. He smiles slightly; maybe that brat wasn’t as shitty as he thought. He shakes his head as he walks away, paper held in his hands as he returns to the register. And there, scrawled in the bottom corner, is a phone number. His smile widens a bit and he thinks that the brat is decidedly not shitty, not at all.


End file.
